Song fics
by TeamSparkles
Summary: Refer to title. Song fics for mortal instruments!
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is a song fic for Edward Sharpe and the magnetic zeros version of Home. The lyrics a line almost perfectly.  
A=Alec M=Magnus

A- Alicante, New York, I do love my bro Jace  
Not the way I love you  
Well by the angel me oh my  
You have a cat eye  
Boy I've never loved one like you

Hot and heavy portal price  
Crazy magic, angels die  
Ain't nothin pleased me mother than you

Ow ow ow ow  
Take me home  
Maggie I'm gonna die

I fallow you threw the party  
Threw the gel, threw the glitter  
Boy I've never loved one like you

M- flouts and goats and hangover calls  
Alleyways and big brick walls (COFA)

Laugh until we think we'll die  
Bare foot in a big fight  
Never could be sweeter than with you

And in the streets you run a free  
Like its only you and me  
Geeze I better call you

A-Ow ow ow ow  
Take me home  
Maggie I'm gonna die

A. Bane  
M. Alexander  
A. Remember that time you almost died  
M. I sure do, you helped me heal  
A. Well you fell on the ground almost broke my back and was bleeding in your sparkly armor you used my power remember that  
M. Yes I do  
A. Well there's something I didn't tell you about that night  
M. And what was that  
A. Well while you were sitting in your loft drinking a drink you'd thought be'd your last I was fallin into a deep deep think and I want to marry you!

M & A. Home let me go home, home is where I'm with you!

A/N I got lazy so I'm ending it here. Review.


	2. Chapter 2

First Time  
A/N this is Magnus and Alec's first time. It's not lemony just more emotional so it's rated T. Tell me if I think I should change it to M. Nirvana by Adam Lambert

**When the stars are too cold**

They on a date when it started to snow

**Frozen over the glow**

And of course the power went out

**On the edge of the night**

It was to late for Alec to go home

**We can be their light**

So Magnus lot some candles

**So give me more than your touch**

This led to that and they ended up on the bed

**And give yourself to the rush**

"It's okay Alexander you don't have to do this."

**Just keep holding my hand**

He grabbed Magnus hand and said "I want to."

**As we're taking off**

"Ok" Magnus said and leaned down

**I know where we'll land**

And Alec met him

**We can escape to a higher plane**

It was unlike anything Alec had ever felt

**In Nirvana stay**

Magnus was content to just stay there with Alec forever

**Where the dreamers lay**

They were floating in a cloud of dreams

**I'll lay you down, lay you down**

Alec could feel Magnus hand gripped in his above his head

**Safe on a higher plane**

When the lights turned back on, they didn't notice

**In Nirvana stay**

They didn't notice when Jace and Izzy called him

**Where the dreamers lay**

And when they went to sleep

**I'll lay you down, lay you down**

They didn't have a trouble in there mind

**Through the dark there's a way**

When they woke up

**There's a love, there's a places**

They just stayed in bed all day

**Where we don't have to hide**

Laying there, together. Nobody else

**We can dream all night**

Not having to do anything

**So follow me through the sky**

Talking and exchanging sweet nothing's

**And watch the oceans collide**

They ate cake together(Bane Chronicles spoiler!)

**Just keep holding my hand**

And giving each other complements

**As we're taking off**

Smiling,kissing

**I know where we'll land**

Loving each other

**Oh, we don't need any diamonds or gold**

They didn't need anything or anyone but each other

**Watch the mystic and cryptic unfold**

They fell asleep again

**As we fly high**

Only to start the process again later that night

**I know where we'll land**

When Alec finally got to the Institute he was met with knowing glances, but he didn't

care. He was still with Magnus.

a/n FIN I had the Idea for this one for so long. I actually have a list of songs that would work for MALEC.


	3. Chapter 3

FEVER  
A/N set during COA so when the MALEC relashonship is still secret. Higher end of of T  
I know authors always say to listen to there song recommendations when reading there story's and I know most of the time people don't but please for this one it really sets the vibe. Can't you imagine Magnus singing " there he goes my baby walk so slow SEXUAL TIC TAC TOE" and shakin his hips. Just put on the song! Quote " I have nothing to hide, I am who I am." -Adam Lambert

Alec POV  
I walked up to Magnus's loft and opened the door. I heard Adam Lamberts voice drifting threw the apartment from unknown speakers. I also heard Magnus sing along. Now I recanized the song. It was fever. Magnus was moving his hips suductivly along to the beat while cleaning his room.

There he goes  
My baby walks so slow  
Sexual tic-tac-toe

A tic tac toe he bent down showing his ass wonderfully in those skin tight leather pant.  
He still didn't notice me, or wasn't showing it.

Yeah, I know we both know  
It isn't time, no  
But could you be m-mine?

Now he wasn't just moving his hips, he was almost grinding against an invisible force.  
He turned around in a flash and walked up to me.

We'll never get too far  
Just you, me, and the bar  
Silly ménage à trois, sometimes

The invisible force was now me. Magnus was slowly moving up and down the front of my body. I couldn't help but shudder.

Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?

He was moving around me in a circle. Kissing my cheek. My shoulder. My lips.

Oh baby, light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone, hey

He jumped on me and wrapped his legs around my waist. Moving against me, all while singing.

With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah

My whole body was heating up. He slid down to the floor, still wrapped around my legs. I could feel him trace my muscles under my baggy jeans.

There it goes  
You're still my soul and so  
'Cause, sweetheart

He was now behind me grinding into my back side. Rolling and snapping.

No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me  
Or can find me, ooh  
Time to be m-mine, mine

Magnus walked back to his bed wear he gracefully landed on his back and flipped over. He the rolled of the bed to stand in front of me.

Let's get inside your car  
Just you, me and the stars  
Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes

At ménage à trois he snapped back so his back was in an arc backward. His shirt riding up, showing the flat honey colored expanse of his stomach.

Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?

On each mine Magnus slowly leaned back up until he was standing strait in front of me. He sneaked his arms around my waist, slightly into the waist band of my jeans.

Oh baby, light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone, hey

He used one hand to grope my ass, while the other one lifted my shirt up. I was gasping and moaning by now.

With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah

Magnus got my shirt off and snapped it into oblivion. I really didn't care wear it was now.

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
You baby, oh baby, oh baby, yeah, oh baby, you're mine!  
Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine

He started backing me up onto the bed. He was still singing. His hot breath tickling my neck.

Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever  
Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever!  
Give you fever, fever, yeah  
Give you fever, fever, yeah!

We crashed on the bed him laying on my chest, while I moaned and following his thrusting movement. When the song ended we both were panting. "Nailed it" Said Magnus breathlessly.

Third person POV  
At the same time in the Institute

Jace and Isabelle were in the library when out of no were Alec black t-shirt fell on Jace's head. "Were the Hell did this come from!" Jace yelled. Isabelle just laughed quietly.

A/N that was on the higher end of T but whatever.

I also notice that this is in the community For reportable ofence. And I don't even know why. If someone does know why. Please tell me. I don't want my story deleated. 


End file.
